


Detectives

by Dorky_hufflepuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, hey its the detetcive au no one asked for!, i forgot how to type detective wtf, i wrote this for the 2018 winter phandom games, so like i didnt steal it, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorky_hufflepuff/pseuds/Dorky_hufflepuff
Summary: When Detective Dan Howell caught his murderer he thought nothing could go wrong. After meeting fellow detective Phil Lester, Dan's world is flipped upside down.Follow Dan and Phil as they do their jobs and protect the innocent!





	Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Slight trigger warming of implied character death.

The ring of his phone woke him up. With a groan, he reached through the dark towards his bedside table.

“Hullo?” he tiredly asked as he answered his phone.

“Dan! I’ve got some great news!”

“PJ its 3 in the morning. What in the world could you want at this hour?”

“Oh, I just thought you would want to interview the suspect as soon as possible. Didn’t you say something about on your way out?”

“Suspect?” Dan asked himself out loud, confused.

PJ laughed. “The murder suspect? The one we’ve been looking for the last 2 years?”

“Oh.”

“Head on in, Howell. I’ll start the coffee.”

 

*********************************************

 

Dan took a sip of his coffee. “So… who’s our suspect?”

“His name is Jorden Miske. 65 years old and is currently admitting to crimes such as video and music fraud. He was picked up on a side street just off King Street around about an hour ago. The thing is he was brought in by one of our officers and someone else…"

Dan sent PJ a questioning look as he sipped his coffee. "

He was brought in by-.”

“Me.” A voice cut PJ off. Dan closed his eyes for a second, it was probably some newbie who had gotten lucky and accidently came across a crime scene in the making.  
Dan opened his eyes as he turned around to face the voice. Who he found was the last person who he thought would ever be standing in the Manchester Detective break room.

“Hi. Its great to meet you, I just wish it was on better terms.” The tall, dark haired man with glasses smiled at him. “I’m Phil Lester.”

“Oh. Uhh. I- “Dan stumbled over his words.

PJ jumped in. “This is Dan Howell. Our lead investigator on the case. He isn’t normally like this, mornings just aren’t his thing.”

Dan just stared. Never in his whole career did he think he would be meeting THE Phil Lester; head of the London detective department. What was he even doing in Manchester? And why did he have such a nice smile?

“I get it. I’m normally the same, I’ve just had too much coffee today.” Phil said shaking his head as if to get rid of some of his energy.

Dan nodded his head slightly. Trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the room, Dan asked, “So… What are you doing in Manchester, Phil?”

“Oh, I’m in town with my brother and his girlfriend visiting her family; I only came to take a break from work and I would rather not talk about that right now. It was getting pretty awkward there for me so I decided to take a walk and I stumbled on the guy in the act.” Phil shrugged.

“Alright then.” Dan nodded. “Let’s go talk to our suspect. Care to join us Detective Lester?”

 

****************************************

 

He wasn’t the type. He didn’t look like the type of guy who would commit a murder.

Dan looked up at Phil quickly too see his expression. He looked as if they were having the same thoughts.

“Alright then Mr. Miske, would you mind telling us what you were doing early this morning?” Dan noticed Miske shaking slightly.

“I- “Miske stumbled over his words as if he just couldn’t get them out fast enough. “I was out having a few drinks and mourning.”

Dan leaded closer. “Mourning? Who were you mourning?”

“My daughter, Lena. She died a couple days ago in a car accident. I’m alone now and I just couldn’t take it. So, I was trying drinking to make myself feel better. And I’m not the person you’re looking for Detectives, all I was doing at the scene was trying to stop the bleeding when we were found. I didn’t see anyone around the area when I got there.”

Dan shook his head while getting up. “I’m sorry for your loss Mr. Miske. And I’m sorry for all the trouble we’ve caused you. Thank you for telling us this information. You will be let go, however, as we have almost no staff in so early I’m afraid in won’t be until around 0800.”

As PJ came to collect Miske and move him into the main office area, Phil stood beside Dan. Once Miske and PJ were gone Phil broke the slience in the room. “He was clearly telling the truth. And I was clearly wrong about what I thought I saw.”

“Our victim.” Dan said again as he turned towards Phil. “Is he still alive?” Phil nodded his head. “I believe so. And if he is, we have PJ to thank.”

“Wait. What are you talking about? PJ never told me he was there. All he said was that one of our officers and you were at the crime scene to find Miske there.”

Phil looked surprised. “I assumed he told you. Considering he got to the scene just seconds before I was and-  Oh no.” “Phil, that wasn’t a good ‘Oh no’, was it?”

“The street we were on was one just off King Street. And it was a one-way street… with no houses, he just came out of the dark, and when he got to the scene he bended over as if to pick something up.”  
Dan looked at the dark-haired man with wide eyes. “Phil. The murderer wasn’t just leaving the scene. He was re-entering it. PJ is the murderer. That’s why its been taking so long to find this guy because he was there “helping” find the murderer.”  
Phil quickly opened the door and started running to the main office areas. “Let’s go!” He shouted. Racing in to the office area, they were surprised to see a different officer then PJ. 

“Chris.” Dan said out of breath. “Where’s PJ?” 

Chris stood up from his seat next to a sleeping Miske. “What? PJ said to stay to stay with Miske, said he was headed home to get some sleep, said he cleared it with you. What’s going on?”  
“I need you to tell everyone not to trust PJ and that if seen he must be arrested right away. Can I trust you with that?" "Yes, of course sir!"

“I guess this would be a bad time to ask you out on coffee date?” Phil asked as Chris left. 

“You think?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my tumblr @dorky-hufflepuff if you want to send me some asks! Have a great day! And if you enjoyed leave comment!


End file.
